Oh, Henry
Oh, Henry, is the eighth issue of the Charmed Comics series, published by ''Zenescope''. Characters Returning * Neena * Rennek * Tamora and Kat Mitchell * Henry Mitchell * Kyle Brody Introduced *Henry Mitchell Jr. Mentioned * Bob Cowan * Brent * The Source of All Evil * Hogan Summary An Innocent homeless teen in San Francisco falls victim to a stray arrow during the Darklighter's attack on a Whitelighter. The pregnant teen is dead, but Paige manages to save the girl's baby by orbing the child out of the body immediately. Neena finally reveals herself to the Charmed Ones while taking on an Elder directly on the streets of San Francisco. During the battle, Neena sends Piper into the void that she once sent an Angel of Destiny in. Phoebe and Paige want to stay to fight the stranger and rescue their sister, but Leo forces them to flee. Plot Piper saves the baby.]] and Phoebe are getting attacked by the Darklighter, Rennek while Paige is tending to a pregnant female who had recently been killed by him. She attempts to heal her but fails. However she is able to save the girls unborn baby by orbing it out of the womb. After successfully saving the child, Piper and Phoebe try and taunt Rennek to come out of hiding, but he's able to get away but not before stealing a deceased Whitelighter's orbing power. Paige suggests taking the baby to her old boss, Bob Cowan at the South Bay Social Services to see if he is able to find him a good home. Back at their home, Paige talks to a worried Henry about the baby and unintentionally calls him Little Henry. Distraught, Henry talks to Paige about the worries of having a mortal baby in the family. They can't exactly afford it on their salaries and is worried that Darklighters will be come after Tamora and Kat Mitchell soon which might cause problems for Little Henry. confronts Henry.]]Paige jokes to Henry about emailing the demons on when to attack. She explains to him that is how she copes. She jokes about things and deals with it. Another reason why she helps out at Magic School cause it kills her she wasn't able to save Brent or another girl who was killed by Demons. Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Neena doesn't want The Charmed Ones involved with her scheme, which is why Rennek didn't attack them before. She would of left them out entirely, if she didn't have to divide The Source's powers to make her army more stronger. Rennek knows what Neena's real plan is however the other demons don't. He has also collected enough orbs for her attack. She get's a group of demons to help her plan out the the attack. Paige and Henry are still talking about their issues. Paige explains to Henry that he's been distant even since he was possessed by The Source of All Evil. He's afraid about what will happen to the girls, being as he is a mortal father, seeing as if he sends them to their room, they might orb to China and now bringing in a Mortal Baby, makes everything a lot harder. Paige reassures him it's only until they find him another family. Suddenly between the mist of it all, Paige's phone rings. It's Piper. She tells Paige to turn her TV onto Channel 8. The news-reporter explains that there is falling debris coming from the Golden Gate Bridge and a mysterious fog. Paige leaves Henry to go fight with her her sisters, seeing as she doesn't want the place he proposed to her, destroyed. tells Phoebe and Paige who need really is.]] They orb to the Bridge, where they find multiply demon's attacking The Elders. Paige suddenly sees Kyle and tries to save him but Rennek quickly kills him with a arrow while Neena takes his orbing power. Neena faces the Charmed Ones and is able to send Piper to another viod. Paige tries to orb Piper back to her, but fails. Leo then comes out of the fog and recognizes Neena. He hurriedly tells them to orb back Home and he tells them that Neena is a witch but not just any witch. She's the first witch. Powers Used *Paige Matthews **Healing (failed) **Orbing **Telekinetic Orbing *Rennek **Black Orbing *The Elders **Electrokinesis **Orbing *Neena **Portal Creation **Pyrogenism Trivia * The title of this issue is a pun on the pseudonym of American writer "O.Henry'", famous for his twist/surprise endings. Because of this the issue is expected to have a surprise ending. * There is a possibility that the twist end is that the baby Paige saves is Henry Mitchel Jr. and she adopts him because his biological mother is dead. Paige and Henry were adopted so they may be inclined to adopt a baby. phone.]] * This is the third issue to feature an individual Charmed One and another character. The first was issue #6, which featured Phoebe and Cal Greene. The second was issue #7, which featured Piper and Leo. And this issue features Paige and an unidentified baby. * This issues title could be referring to either Henry Mitchell, Paige's husband, or Henry Mitchell Jr., Paige and Henry's third child. * A picture of a Triquetra can be seen on Paige's cell phone as her wallpaper or it may be the Caller ID photo for the Manor. * "Oh, Henry" is also the name of a chocolate bar. * It is revealed that Neena is the first witch. * Kyle Brody who appeared in the previous comic is killed in this one. It's also the second time that Paige witnesses his death. * While attacking The Elders on the Golden Gate Bridge, Neena says "Fly my Pretties" which would be a reference to the movie The Wizard of Oz however, is not actually said in the movie. * Since a Whitelighter was at the attack of the teenage girl and her baby. It's quite possibly that Henry Mitchell Jr's. mother, could have been a witch or a future Whitelighter, which makes Henry magical. However, it was stated by Paige that the Whitelighter's charge ran off and the teenage girl was a homeless mortal. Gallery Covers cover oh henry.jpg 326px-Issue_8_cover_a.jpg Comic_Cover_Issue_8_B.jpg 326px-Issue_8_cover_b.jpg charm08c.jpg Previews Sans titre a2.jpg 416px-Issue_8_preview_1.jpg 416px-Issue_8_preview_2.jpg 416px-Issue_8_preview_3.jpg 416px-Issue_8_preview_4.jpg 416px-Issue_8_preview_5.jpg External Links Reviews *Adam Reisinger * FanDomania References Category:Charmed Comics Volume 2 Category:Merchandise Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics Category:Charmed Universe